The Weeping Stanger
by Hackers.anonymous
Summary: Dullcy holds the hearts of two boys who despise each other... Snow was swirling against the icy windows once more Christmas was approaching fast. Hagrid had already single handily delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees for the great hall garlands of h
1. the weeping stranger

_This Story mainly involves:_

_**Dullcy** (pronounced doll-see) she is a 5th year Gryffindor student and currently has an entourage of boys after her._

_**Draco Malfoy** – In his 6th year_

This story is set in "The Half Blood Prince"

_One_

**The Weeping Stranger**

Dullcy trod the path that she had trod so many nights before, her feet did the work and she hardly thought about her journey at all, she rounded the corner that she had rounded every night for the past five years, except this night was different: the soundless, dim halls where now not only filled with her silent footsteps, but with someone else's.

Her eyes opened that little bit wider, her heart pounded that little bit harder, her feet trod that little bit softer, but still she wasn't alone, she fastened her pace and kept alert, Dullcy had extremely good senses but perhaps it was that little bit of elf coming out in her. Just as the girls lavatory came into view, she knew it was in their, the spirit, the feeling, the – whatever the fuck it was leading her on! She crept up to the door and leant her ear ever so gently against it; from inside she heard a dull weeping.

'The weeping of a girl' she thought? It was a soft weep, a sad weep, an I-just-want-to-be-loved-weep, the weep that Dullcy had wept, and every other person who has loved had wept, Dullcy had to restrain herself from barging in their and hugging the poor defenceless stranger. But then she heard it, the scuffle of feet, the turning of a tap, the splash of water, and the undeniable sound of footsteps coming towards this very door.

"Oh crap, oh crap" her brain yelled "Why do you get yourself into these situations"

Dullcy was telling herself to run away, and she thought about it, she looked both ways, neither way she would make it around the corner before the weeping stranger emerged, then she would feel more foolish, probably cry some more, so Dullcy did what she always did in the case of an emergency… She improvised.

She leaped back a few steps from the door and started walking in an orderly pace towards the door, by that time the girl would be walking out, she would look like she was unexpectedly walking in and everything would be hunky dory!

Dullcy raised her head and the stranger saw her electric blue eyes appear from under her glossy brown sweeping hair, the strangers first thought was that she was… well…beautiful! Each feature of her face symmetrical, her eyes where inquisitive and radiant, she was what the stranger would call flawless.

"Ah" Said Dullcy shocked, her first reactions were usually honest, and she peered into the curious (slightly red and puffy) Brown Masculine eyes which were – Draco Malloy's.

"I don't usually go in there it just…" He started his sentence in a rather warm and delicate voice, but with a side-wards glance at her Gryffindor house emblem printed on her Hogwarts robes his attitude changes quite dramatically.

"What are you doing out at night, you little mud-blood" He squawked

"I could ask you the same question" Retorted Dullcy

"I" he said quite prominently "Unlike you, am a Hogwarts Prefect, so I, unlike yourself have special privileges regarding the school rules." finished Malfoy with a satisfied tone.

"Well I, for you information, come from a 7th generation wizarding family, so if you will, you can take back that first comment and I wont have to hex you!"

Malfoy laughed his long drawling laugh that he usually laughed in order to mock people, only it wasn't so effective this time because it didn't have the rapturous laughter from his fellow Slytherin's behind it. I think Malfoy realised this because he stopped.

Malfoy fell silent; the reality of that he was crying a few minutes ago finally set in.

Dullcy stood there consumed in her own thoughts 'Is this really the boy I heard crying a few minutes ago, this strong brutal creature? And strangely Dullcy was drawn to him. She stared at his face as he wiped his eye, and then headed for his inside pocket, where Dullcy knew wizards kept their wands. She drew hers too but ever so quickly, she was the fastest in her year and this was proven against Malfoy.

Malfoy looked up after extracting a tissue from his inside pocket to find a wand pointed jarringly at his face.

"Oh go ahead" he said effortlessly "I've got nothing to live for anyway" and with his final word he slid to the floor and buried his face in his hands.

'What have I done' Thought Dullcy 'you heard him crying before, you knew he was fragile'

"Oh shut up!" she said to herself, but accidentally out loud.

Malfoy looked up, the girl was still there. 'She thinks you're pitiful. Ha! You're going to be the talk of the school! Wingy whiny Malfoy, can't talk to a girl with out bawling'

Dullcy looked down at the innocent face staring up at her, hot tears streamed down his face, honest tears, broken tears, the tears of someone in need. Dullcy sat down next to him and daringly placed her hand on his, to her amazement he didn't pull away, he didn't curse her, but instead he took her hand in his.

Malfoy held her hand, with no embarrassment, no shame, and no guilt, come to think of it… It was one of the most honest things Draco had ever done. He didn't do it for attention; he didn't do it for deceit, he did it! For the first time, in a long time, he did it because he wanted to too, for nothing else, for no one else.

Dullcy's head somehow found his shoulder, they're legs somehow became intertwined and they're hearts somehow became open.

It must have been hours before either made an effort to get back to their dormitories. They sat there, strangely comfortable on the hard concrete floor; talking.

"Your patient" mumbled Malfoy

"Judging by tonight I wouldn't say so"…Malfoy smiled

"What I meant was; you haven't asked me" He said

"It's up to you, we all have secrets, it just depends if you want to tell me." Truth-be-told Dullcy was dying to know why Malfoy was so upset; any secret that could somehow turn a monster into a man, she thought was worth knowing.

Malfoy was thinking of how to bring up the subject, he was dying to get it off his chest; this past hour spent with Dullcy was the closest Malfoy had ever been to a another person, in a psychological way.

Dullcy stroked his cheek, as a tear rolled down it, whatever was troubling Malfoy it was pretty enormous. Malfoy pulled up his sleeve… At first Dullcy wasn't paying attention then… there it was the symbol that had put fear and terror into millions, the symbol that had killed so many, ruined lives, destroyed homes…. Murdered! Yet Dullcy didn't shudder, she didn't whimper, she didn't show a sign of weakness, instead she covered it, with her bare hand she pressed against the most evil sign known to wizard: The Dark Mark!

Malfoy leant his head back in ease, Dullcy's touch somewhat easing the pain, for the first time in months Draco felt like normal person, he felt like himself again.

Draco looked over at Dullcy, her caring eyes open with compassion and love.

"FUCK!" said Dullcy and that was all that needed to be said.

Dullcy's eyes welled up with tears; her heart was beating so fast she thought it might fall out of her chest. Draco held her close to him.

The sun started to rise, before Draco and Dullcy had realised they had been there all night. Draco kissed her forehead, she woke up.

"You look so beautiful when you sleep" Malfoy whispered, Dullcy Smiled "More beautiful than usual I mean"

She leant in and kissed Draco ever so lightly on the lips

"Will I see you today" she asked

"You already have" He replied, Malfoy handed her a package as she got up and with one last passionate embrace they departed.

_Authors notes: _

_I thought up this chapter before I had even heard of fan-fiction. I thought it best not to use another well-known Hogwarts character, because it would detach from the storyline, this character (Dullcy) comes with no identity, no baggage – she is a blank canvas. I hope you understand which part of the "half blood prince" it represents and this chapter is dedicated ti my computer hacker! _

_Jeucy_


	2. butterflies

Two

**Butterflies **

Dullcy's heart was racing; she sat at the Gryffindor table, in the same clothes she had worn yesterday. She smelt her shoulder – it reminded her of Malfoy, she touched her cheek, it reminded her of Malfoy. She closed her eyes – it reminded her of Malfoy.

"Hmm" she breathed as Ginny took a seat next to her.

"You must have got up early" She said in her usual cheery voice, but Dullcy didn't hear her.

"Ah, what" said Dullcy after Ginny recited her name 3 times "Yeah…" she said "I…I…I fancied a walk" finished Dully

"At five in the morning" Ginny said inquisitively, Dullcy nodded… _I'm busted _she thought.

"Someone's crazy… and it's not me!" Ginny finished, Dullcy sighed. "Yum Pancakes – mmm, mmm, mmm, my favourite!" Ginny smothered her pancakes in maple syrup and started to pig in.

"You do realise that is absolutely revolting" Said Dullcy in amusement "The only way to eat pancakes is with honey, maple syrup is raw sugar"

"And-I-wuve-it!" She said with a full mouth, Dullcy laughed.

"You do know maple syrup is one hundred percent sugar don't you" Sounded an unfamiliar voice, they whole Gryffindor table laughed.

"Dullcy just said that a minute ago Harry" Ginny said swallowing.

Dullcy looked up from the daily profit after hearing her name mentioned, only to be greeted by the smiling face of Harry Potter

"Great minds think alike aye" He said, whilst sitting down and holding out a hand "I'm Harry"

"Dullcy" Said Dullcy "Pleased to meet you" shaking his hand.

"The only way to eat pancakes is with good old fashioned honey" Said Harry, Ginny laughed again, Dullcy smiled intrigued by the boy who appeared to have stolen her mind.

"I do believe you've stolen my thoughts" Said Dullcy getting butterflies in her stomach,

Ginny laughed "Great minds think alike" she repeated mocking Harry and they all laughed.

Dullcy went back to reading, Ginny went back to eating and Harry went back to gazing, this girl was unlike any he had ever seen before. She was not only beautiful, but she didn't gawp when his voice was said, she didn't pretend to know him, she just treated him like any other boy… Harry liked it.

He kept on staring out her until Ron's clumsiness interrupted him, as he tried to sit down he made the table shudder and knocked over several Pumpkin juices.

"Damn it" He cursed as he started to try to mop it up with the serviettes, Dullcy pulled out her wand and muttered "_Scourgify" and instantly the juice expired. "Okay, well that solves the problem" Said Ron sitting down wiping his brow with the now dry serviette, not bothering to thank her. _

_"Honestly Ron" Said Ginny "Sometimes I think you're a squib" The sound of laughter was followed by Ginny's last comment, and Harry looked straight at Dullcy who looked straight at him, butterflies erupted in his stomach, she was no ordinary girl. _

_Authors notes: _

_This was a short chapter in comparison to the first. It also very monumental being the introduction of Harry Potter! You will see where their relationship goes as the story continues. Do the computer on the dance floor!_

_Jeucy_


	3. Owlery secret

Three

**The Owlery Secret**

Her hair flowed beautifully from behind her as she trod the familiar path to the owlery, only this time, she wasn't there to send or receive mail.

Her hair glistened in the moonlight as Malfoy stepped out from around the corner

"Oh god" he thought if this was love he wanted some.

Her head spun around… but ever so graciously.

He loved her… eyes, her mouth, her lips, her hair, her legs, her but, her breasts, her nose, her eyelashes, her hands… her everything, his brain was on a high looking at her, and when they touched, Malfoy didn't believe in heaven, but if there was one he wished it was this good!

Hours with her seemed like seconds, her could stare at her for days and not get bored, her presence was insufferably wonderful, but in a way he dreaded it, for he knew what he had to go back to, he knew what was a waiting him and he didn't like it one bit. Malfoy had gotten himself in too deep and there was no way of ever getting out!

As she sat there on the window still of the owlery, Malfoy snug between her legs, she started to ponder…

"Where's this going" She thought, but the words came out, Malfoy's reaction told her he had thought about the question before.

"I don't know" He said Dullcy felt a surge of sorrow "All I do know" He said, pulling up her chin, sending shivers down her spine "Is that, with you, I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life, with you, all my sorrows disappear, with you-" he paused and Dullcy saw him gulp heavily "… With you, I'm truly free to be myself, and I've never been that with anyone else. Not family, not friends, not anyone… except you."

Dullcy bit her lip, Malfoy was getting closer, she could see a freckle under his eye, closer, and she could see a tear on his eyelash, closer.

Dullcy hurried up the spiral staircase, that lead to the girls dormitory, she sprinted around the corner that lead to her room, she bolted through the door that lead to her perfectly groomed four poster bed, phew, she fell down onto the cushiony mattress.

"Goblestones ran late?" said a familiar voice

"Yeah, Ginny, you didn't have to wait up for me" replied Dullcy, still on a high from her and Draco's Meeting.

"Na, I just finished that essay for Snape, far out it took me hours, when did you do yours?"

"Oh, I did that through Muggle studies yesterday, such a bludge, I already know everything there is to know about muggle's, I grew up with one! Bit weird really." Dullcy replied

"Oh yeah that neighbour that writes to you" asked Ginny

"Yeah" Said Dullcy

"Does he know you're a Witch?"

"Of course" said Dullcy "And him only, his parents don't know and frankly I don't want them too. Could you imagine – they'd go all weird. They just think I go to some fancy pants boarding school" retorted Dullcy

" And you do" Ginny laughed "Didn't you get the memo, Hogwarts is now known as " Hogwarts fancy pants school for fancy pants" They both doubled over in laughter " Ooooh, oooh, guess who was asking for you toady"

"Not McGonagall, I told her out of principle I was not doing that essay - it's down right sexist"

"Not McGonagall you git – Harry!"

"Harry" Dullcy replied questionably

"Harry" Said Repeated Ginny gleefully

"Harry" Repeated Dullcy once more "No doesn't ring a bell"

"HARRY POTTER" Practically screamed Ginny "The boy who lived! The boy killed he who must not be named, saved the philosophers stone, defeated a Hungarian horntail, won the tri-wizard tournament, and is very cute and single might I add!" Finished Ginny calming her tone

"Oh, well thanks, do you want to scream that next time, I don't think a few Slytherin's in the dungeons heard you!" Mocked Dullcy

Giggling Ginny said "Well its Harry Potter" Dullcy's eyes widened

"Your Harry?" She asked

"Not anymore" said Ginny "I gave up on him ages ago" Dullcy smiled "I figure I'd broaden my horizons"

They both laughed.

"Hmm, well. Off to the showers for me!" Said Dullcy gathering her necessities

"Well I'll see you in the morning, unless you decide to go walk-a-bout again" Ginny said whilst giggling

"Na, we'll see!" and Dullcy headed off in the direction of the showers.

As Dullcy washed the day off her body, she began to wonder; was there a future for her and Draco and if there was, would it be happy? He mind kept on repeating the same three words all day… "He's a deatheater!" Dullcy was strung between her heart and her head. There were never happy endings for deatheaters. Would Draco's misery soon become her own?

She stood there hot water saturating her, as still as a dove, consumed in her own thoughts, not far from where Dullcy stood, two boys stood a few feet yet a world apart. The same emotions running through their bodies, they were both oh-so similar, yet none would admit it, neither would speak and, either would ever know - Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, whose minds dwelled upon the same girl.

_Authors notes: _

_Hmm, well I wrote this chapter for the… SHOWERS! No Harry Potter books ever mention Harry or any other character voluntarily bathing! Have a bath Harry – you smell; in more ways then one. Anyways hope you enjoyed, and computer hackers rule! (not real ones)_

_Jeucy_


	4. the invite

Four

**The Invite**

"How is it, you know exactly what to say to make me laugh" questioned Dullcy lovingly

"Well it wouldn't be a secret then would it?" Draco replied

"Whoever said it was" And they kissed passionately

"Are you going to Slughorn's Party asked Draco in a would be casual voice

"Hmm" She said fiddling with his hair, she had goose bumps on her arms and he kissed them

"You only made that worse" she said "In a good way"

"We need somewhere to meet" said Draco, pulling his cloak high around his neck their midnight meetings in the owlery were getting quite chilly now that winter was coming on fast and heavy.

"Was that 'hmm' a 'yes' or a 'no'?" asked Draco

"Neither" Replied Dullcy "it was an hmm! Are you invited" but she knew perfectly well he wasn't

"Well not exactly" mumbled Malfoy "Are you"

"Yes and someone invited me, but I don't see the point if I'm going anyway – they're best to ask someone not invited" started Dullcy

"What! Who invited you?" Said Malfoy firing up

"Slughorn" Replied Dullcy, "it's his party remember" a cheeky smirk crept across her face

"You know what I mean" Said Malfoy trying to sound unjealous

"Ah, no one, you probably don't know them anyway" said Dullcy, even though she knew perfectly well he did.

"Try me, I know everyone worth knowing in this school and even some not"

"Harry" said Dullcy in a near whisper

"HARRY POTTER… WHAT THE HELL, YOU KNOW ABOUT US, WHAT…-"

"-Calm down, I'm not going with him anyway so it's not like you have anything to worry about" said Dullcy

"It's not that it's just, it's Harry Fucking Potter; I detest him" Said Malfoy frankly

"For one – he's actually quite nice if you put your differences aside" started Dullcy, seeing the colour growing in Malfoy's face "and two, you do know your incredibly sexy when your jealous."

"I'm not jealous" started Malfoy, as he saw the smile on Dullcy's face

"Ahhh" She screamed as he jumped on top of her "Stop it, stop it" she yelled in protest as Malfoy attached himself to her neck "I just got rid of the last one" yelled Dullcy

"C'mon" he said getting up and holding out his hand "We're going somewhere warmer"

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, on his favourite squishy chair right by the fire, the common room was yet again empty, and he sat alone, no longer did he have to pretend to be doing his homework, he could sit there and ponder.

'Why didn't she say "yes" his brain thought, 'she might be involved with someone else- no, no, no, Ginny said she was single, then why? He asked himself, when the likes of Rhomida Vale were plotting everything but death to get him to notice her. What made this girl so different, even Hermione had said he was more attractive then ever. 'I don't think it's the fact you like her, I think it's the fact she rejected you, isn't this one of those games girls play? Reject you once, get you to chase? Well if that's how she wants to play it he thought that's how I'll do it! Within the next two weeks I'm going to have date to the Christmas Party even if I have to take Loony Luna Lovegood, if that what it takes to get her to notice me.'

"Huckleberry" said Dullcy and the fat lady's portrait swung open "Well you're a little bit late" it replied, but Dullcy was floating on a cloud and didn't even take any notice, she almost walked straight past him, if he didn't call her name-

"Dullcy" Said Harry

"Oh" she said as if snapping out of a little trance "Harry, I didn't see you there. Still up I see, I find it hard to sleep too" she said taking a seat opposite him "what is the time"

"Quarter past two" he said smiling but not yawning "Have a nice walk"

"Lovely, thanks for asking" she replied chirpily "It's kind of a tradition I have, I can't sleep you see never have been able to. Mum used to brew up all these potions to make me sleep, but in the end all I needed was a good walk" Dullcy finished

"Yeah" replied Harry "I know these grounds pretty well"

They sat in silence, they were both thinking about the same thing

"Look Dullcy-"

"See Harry-" they both started talking at the same time "You go first" said Dullcy

"Err- well I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other night"

"Yeah, me too, and listen Harry I don't want anything to be weird around us, like I said before I just think your invitation would be better off going to someone who isn't already going" said Dullcy

"Yeah, I understand that, it's just-" started Harry

"I'll see you there anyway Harry, we can meet up, it'll still be fun" said Dullcy and for the first time in her life, well of what Harry had watched – she looked nervous. Her usually perfect supple skin was now sweating and he hands that usually lay still where jittery and nervous – she was hiding something

"Yeah okay that's cool" he said "so long as you save a dance for me" he added in a friendly tone, to see her reaction

"Always Harry" she replied perfectly "I'm really glad we sorted this out, I wouldn't want it to intrude on our friendship" she finished, Harry Smiled.

"Anyway, I best be off" she said getting to her feet "Night Harry, and thank-you, for your invitation it was very lovely"

Harry touched his cheek where she had kissed him; it had sent tingles all over his face. When he and Cho had kissed – it was nice, but not to the extent of this, Harry felt warm and fuzzy and light and everything associated with Happiness. He practically skipped to bed and fell straight to sleep, fully clothed and his dreams – why his dreams where riddled with her.

_Authors notes: _

_Hehehe, I love this chapter, Dullcy is tossed up between Harry and Draco – every girls dream! I find if you read this and replace Dullcy with your name it makes it so much better!_

_Jeucy_


	5. kiss me

Five

**Kiss me**

She sat in class her mind boggled with so much, she thought it might explode, the sound of laughter carried out through out the room, she wished her life was that simple again, she wished she could live without regret, without sorrow, without loss and pain, but a life without those things would be a life without Draco and that – and that be would be no life at all, the hours they spent together were bliss and a smile crept upon her face just thinking off it. She laughed merrily at Ginny's pitiful attempt to transform her mouse into a tea cup, not because it was that funny, but because she was happy. Happy with her life, not with all the things going on, like unexplained deaths, her friends getting pulled out of school, and the mournful teachers, whom were often spotted saw in hurried breathes between classes, this wasn't the best time to be alive, but it was her time, her and Draco's time.

Draco stormed into the prefect's bathroom - "Pine fresh" he shouted, Dullcy wasn't here yet, and he wished she was, he wanted to see her, talk to her, and touch her.

Dullcy stormed into the prefect's bathroom – "Pine fresh" she shouted, Draco was sitting in the corner his head buried in his chest. "Fucking peeves, I'm gunna get that prick one day", she said scourifing her hair where the ink had fallen. She took a seat beside Malfoy, and put her arm around him, Malfoy looked pretty shaken up, and his face was pale when she saw it emerge from beneath his hands.

"What is it" she said worriedly, but she had a vague idea of what is was about

"He wants it done" Said Malfoy, his voice breaking "He said, if… if it's not done soon – he'll kill me"

Draco broke down, silent tears ran down Dullcy's face, he looked up at her "I'm sorry" he said wiping her eye.

"What can I do Draco" Dullcy asked, Malfoy smiled…

"Kiss me" he replied

"Well I've already done that" she said kissing him, Draco moved closer.

His lips skimmed her neck, teasing her; they tickled her shoulder, where her robe now hung loose

"Draco -" her voice sent shivers down his spine

"Malfoy -" It sent fire to his heart

"Ahhh" swept her voice "I want-" he wanted her to want him.

His lips found her nose, her chin, her earlobe, her cheek,

"You to kiss me" Her lips!

He thrust his hips as he thrust his tongue; grinding himself into her hip, his trousers getting more and more restricted. He felt his tongue touch hers, this was true intimacy, not just snogging or fucking like Draco had done before. This was tender, caring, compassionate, affectionate, loving!

Dullcy felt him, hard against her hip.

She didn't pull back; she thrust her body upwards as she felt Malfoy's hand reach daringly under her bra. 'Draco' he heard her voice full with pleasure and excitement, he started to unbutton her blouse, she felt chills spread up her spine as Draco's mouth explored her chest, she shouted out in ecstasy.

Harry Potter woke abruptly, his body filled with happiness… and, as he looked down and lifted up his legs to hide the obvious bulge in his pants. He strained to remember the dream he was having – not his usual dream, of the department of mysteries, this was a good dream an exciting dream and he wondered why he had woken? The sound of a female yelling out in pleasure was the last thing he could remember. Harry finally fell back to sleep as Dullcy crept up the spiral staircase to her dorm, her body was tingling like a glass of lemonade left in the sun, she shuddered to think if anyone had known where she had just been.


	6. just friends

Six

**Just Friends**

Snow was swirling against the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast. Hagrid had already single handily delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees for the great hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armour and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors.

Dullcy and Ginny didn't walk their usual path to transfiguration; they had scouted the halls for mistletoe free routes, because they were among the few who got harassed between classes. Ginny giggled as they passed Cormac McLaggen who stood seductively below a cluster of mistletoe. They both shrieked with laughter as they rounded the corner and leant on the brick wall for support, but inconspicuously fell through it.

"Ahhh" screamed Ginny as she came face to face with the menacing face of Draco Malfoy, his face changed from the socked surprised look to an evil disapproving smirk.

"What are you doing here you blood traitor" He sneered, "run along to snog your boyfriend" Dullcy bit her lip.

"Shove off Malfoy" said Ginny firmly, and she grabbed Dullcy's arm and pulled her along the corridor. Dullcy sneaked one last peek behind her to see Malfoy mouth the words "Sorry" Dullcy winked and then she saw Malfoy make a gesture like spanking an imaginary figure, she giggled then turned away, feeling excited.

Ginny went on about Malfoy all the way to transfiguration, when finally they were rounded on for being late to class by McGonagall and were both grounded a detention at 7 O'clock that night with Mr. Filtch.

Dullcy headed back to the Gryffindor common , she had just finished detention with Filtch – (cleaning a room peeves has destroyed earlier) she smelt strongly of bleach and was still sweating, Ginny had left to meet up with Dean, so Dullcy was alone again. After making down 2 levels she started to decelerate her pace. She had just passed the stretch of wall where the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to do ballet when the clip on her skirt broke and...

"Ouch" she was getting dragged into a broom cupboard. "What the- What are you doing" she said noticing the figure was Malfoy; he moved closer putting a finger to her lip. "I didn't know there was broom cupboard here, what are you doing?" she said in protest "I need to get back, I can't be late again, people are expecting me" she said laughing at what he was doing, trying to get her to loosen her grip on her skirt.

"Screw 'em" he said "now let go" he said kissing her neck.

"I can't the clip broke" she said, but Malfoy didn't seem to think that was a problem, he kissed her fiercely, and finally she let go of her skirt and It dropped to the ground their bodies in close embrace. Dullcy drew a deep breath…

"Oi"

Dean and Ginny broke apart and looked round

"What" said Ginny?

"I don't want to find my own sister snogging people in public"

"This was a deserted corridor until you came along" said Ginny

If Ginny's here, Harry thought. Where's Dullcy? Knowing about their joint detention, he didn't see her arrive in the common room, knowing she was getting out at this time, he convinced Ron to come for a walk with him – not telling him why.

"I don't want people thinking my sister's a-"

"A what!" yelled Ginny, as Dean headed back to the common room.

"He doesn't mean anything Ginny" said Harry wanting to end the fight and get back to the common room and find Dullcy, he was intrigued to know where she got to. "ENOUGH" Harry finally yelled and him and Ron started the journey back to their Dormitory. Ron was still going on in a senseless rage, Harry was to consumed in his own thoughts to worry about Ron's, all Harry could remember was him asking 'do you think Hermione really did snog Krum?' Harry didn't care 'what… Oh –er' he had replied, the honest answer was 'yes' but Harry was only worried about who Dullcy was snogging.

"Dilligrout" he said darkly to the fat lady as they climbed in through the portrait hole.

"Hold it" called a voice, Harry spun around, Dullcy came running up from behind, she looked quite flushed and her usual impeccable hair was messy. "Ah thanks Harry" she said climbing in, as Harry held it open for her.

"Hard detention" said Harry, and Dullcy quickly combed her hair

"Oh yes, you know Filtch" started Dullcy, and from behind Harry noticed her skirt was askew "Has to punish everyone else because he's a squib" she finished; Harry had a sick feeling in his stomach, like... like Dullcy was seeing someone else.

"Is that aftershave" said Harry, smelling the air - not giving a shit, how rude he was

"Ah" started Dullcy, her voice suddenly getting higher "No! It's probably just bleach, Filtch made me clean an entire room peeves had destroyed – without magic! You know how those cleaning products smell" she finished looking hopefully at Harry "Anyway, I better go, and have a shower you know. I wouldn't want to smell like this all night" and she hurried off.

Harry lay awake for a long time, neither him nor Ron had spoken, they had silently gone to bed, each absorbed in his own thoughts. Harry tried to convince himself his feelings for Dullcy were just a phase.

It was natural he felt protective of her – they were friends. It was normal he wanted to find this guy, whoever he was and rip him limb by limb for kissing her, he shuddered, for touching her; he had no control over these feelings.

Ron gave a huge snore.

She's just a friend, Harry told himself firmly, just friends.

_Authors notes: originally Harry wasn't going to fall for Dullcy, but I decided what the heck, it makes it more interesting_


End file.
